forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cronje
Some of this page has been archived to limit the length of the page. You can view older entries at: * 2010 archive * 2011 archive Kisonraathiisar I thought the image was wrong, as it is obviously not a dragon, but it is labelled 'Kisonraathiisar’s slow demise' in the book. :/ Thomaslove92 13:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I thought the same for a while, before I happened to come across a thread over on the Candlekeep forums. Not having known anything about Kisonraathiisar before, I'd had no clue. :P Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 13:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Building Infobox Hi again, just occured to me whilst adding the infobox to a page, that 'caption' 'source' and 'page' titles would be great! Sorry to keep bothering you, but i'm still learning how to write wikia code. Cheers, Thomas Thomaslove92 15:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : No worries, coding is one of my passions, no matter what the language. I'll add the 'source' and 'caption' parameters now (page can be included in source). Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 18:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : Heh, looks like I had already coded the caption functionality, but forgot to include it in the syntax/explanation section. Woops! Anyway, both parameters are now available. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 18:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Coding Hi cronje, I've been studying the dwarven script dethek recently, and an idea came to me. I think it would be cool if famous characters had their name in their native script in the info box. Similar to the signature section in wikipedia. I've created Bruenor Battlehammer's name in Dethek and uploaded it (with transparent background), and been messing around with it in my sandbox, but to no avail. Can you help? I'm thinking it would look cool just under the name (in the header box), it wouldn't even need a title that way, as it would appear as a translation to the name. : I think the existing infobox code could handle it (in the name/title parameter, add something like: : : If you'd prefer, it'd be simple enough to create an Alternate Spellings parameter. Let me know. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 01:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for the quick response, I tried your suggestion (User:Thomaslove92/sandbox) but i got nothing, unless i did it wrong! :: If you dont mind adding a native spelling parameter that would be awesome! Cheers mate :) :: Thomaslove92 01:17, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Done. Use the alt_spelling parameter. I would've gone with native_spelling, but there may be other alternate spellings. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 01:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks Tom, just what I wanted! Generic infobox Hey, any luck getting that standardized infobox template official yet? I can't wait to start neatening up pages with it. Thomaslove92 21:36, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Still waiting on word from Fw190a8, since he's needed to edit the wiki's CSS file. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 21:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Writing mediawiki Hello again, I'm just wondering if you know any good sites to help me learn how to write in wikia code. I've learnt the basics, but i'd like to take it to the next level. Cheers Thomaslove92 14:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : I think the best sources are the two sites run by MediaWiki: MediaWiki.org for the everyday users (us) and WikiMedia.org, for the behind-the-scenes coders. There's also MWUsers.com forums for asking for help on either aspect, but I've seen (and created) several threads with zero replies. The Wikia help wiki might also be useful, since the Wikia code differs a small bit from the base WikiMedia code and comes standard with several extensions that can come in handy. Hope that helps! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 14:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, that should do it! :) Thomaslove92 18:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) SandBox Cronje, your sandboxes are looking fantastic... just wanted give you a boost of encouragement :) Darkwynters 03:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! Done with most of the major infoboxes so far, but still have a bit to go. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 04:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC)